This section is intended to provide information relating to the general state of the art and thus any approach/functionality described below should not be assumed to be qualified as a prior art merely by its inclusion in this section.
The advancement in the fields of electronics and communication, signal processing, antenna theory and information theory, have contributed to an enormous growth of wireless communication systems. However, despite the tremendous advancement in each of these fields, the desire for improved wireless communication systems has not been reduced. The antenna system being one of the fundamental area of the wireless communication systems demands a perpetual improvisation for effective transmission and signalling.
The antenna system is an electrical device which converts electric power into radio waves and vice versa. The antenna system is usually used with a radio transmitter or radio receiver. In radio transmission system, a radio transmitter supplies an electric current oscillating at a particular radio frequency to a terminal of the antenna system, and the antenna radiates the energy from the current as electromagnetic waves (i.e. radio waves). In a radio reception system, the antenna intercepts some of the power of the electromagnetic wave in order to produce a tiny voltage at its terminals that is applied to a receiver to be amplified to receive the signals. The antenna consists of material that conducts electricity arranged in such a way that it is in harmony with a frequency of a radio signal.
In today's scenario, an antenna is used in almost each of the wireless communication systems. Further, the strong growth in RFID devices suggests to one to several antennas per object (i.e. product, container, pet, banana, toy, cd, etc.). Several other devices including smartphones, wearable devices, smart-watches, smart bands, wearable augmented devices, etc. also use the antenna system for transmission and/or reception of the radio waves. The smartphone is an example of a mobility wireless cellular connectivity device that allows end users to use services on 2G, 3G or 4G mobile broadband Internet connections with multiple advanced antenna system. In such device, the antenna system plays a crucial role in transmission of signals and can have multiple antennas system like global positing system antenna, diversity cell antenna, high band arm antenna, low band arm antenna, transmit/receive antenna (dual band inverted-F antenna) antenna, etc.
While designing the antenna, different factors and design criteria are considered, specifically the size or form factor of the wireless communication devices that poses the major challenge in designing the antenna because of tightly packaged radio frequency (RF) circuitry. Other factors such as portability, efficiency, wide bandwidth of operation and better signal quality also play an important role in designing the antenna. In the current scenario of antenna designing system, a survey of various antenna designs was performed to understand the existence of any wireless antenna design that meets not only the same form factor of LTE antenna design system but also supports existing 2G and 3G devices for achieving high data rate but none of them were not available. In particular, the existing antenna design systems found during the survey occupies large footprint on the PCB and neither of them have removed the existing constrains in the existing antenna design system. In addition, the existing antenna design is affected due to the nearby on-board metal structures including an active and/or a passive components or RF shield.
In addition, the performance of the existing antenna system present inside the wireless device gets affected by the nearby on-board metal components such as subscriber identity module (SIM) connector, RF shield, USB connectors and the material of mechanical housing. This effects performance of the existing antenna system by shifting the existing antenna system's operating frequency and radiation pattern which becomes directional resulting in the reduced device coverage.
Hence, there is a need in the art to provide a better antenna system that occupies minimal footprint on the PCB and reduces interference between nearby on-board metal components that seamlessly allow the communication.